1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to business forms, particularly to a continuous form which comprises a series of connected blanks suited for subsequent processing into multi-ply lottery tickets or like articles which contain original, directly applied concealed indicia on an under ply. As used herein, the term "original indicia" excludes preprinted indicia and indicia applied by transfer means such as carbon paper and the like. Each blank comprises articles such as lottery tickets or the like having at least three disposed in registered zig-zag relationship, wherein abutting plies are permanently secured to one another forming a sealed pocket therebetween and wherein original, directly applied indicia is contained on the interior surface of at least some of the sealed pockets, the concealed indicia being exposable through access to the pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued disclosing a variety of articles of multi-ply construction having an interior, exposable pocket for containing concealed indicia, such as with lottery tickets or the like. However, the previous embodiments do not disclose a continuous web permitting single run application of original, directly applied indicia to both the interior surface of the pocket and to the exterior face of the article.
The prior art as it relates to lottery tickets is present in two different formats. The first format includes original indicia in a concealed pocket having acceptable tamperproof features as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,749 and 2,180,808. Each of these patents disclose a lottery ticket having original indicia on one panel which is concealed by another panel in overlying relationship therewith, the overlying panel being partially or completely removable from the indicia-bearing panel to selectively expose the indicia thereon. None of these patents disclose or suggest a lottery ticket capable of being produced by mass production techniques nor do they provide for the simultaneous and direct application of original indicia to both the ticket face and the interior pocket surfaces.
The second ticket format is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,829 which discloses a lottery ticket permitting of mass production, however the ticket is not acceptable for use in lottery games of the type which require tamperproof, high security features. As with the first ticket format, there is no provision for the simultaneous application of original, directly applied indicia to both an exterior surface and an interior concealed surface of the final article.